


Surprise

by purplemonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: Kris thinks his relationship with Kyungsoo is going nowhere.





	Surprise

Music fills his ears and Kris bops his head to the beat, waving his drink in the air. Around him, bodies sway and dance. Some sober, some drunk and some getting there.

Kris hi-fives a few friends as he passes by. Others he gives a nod of his head in acknowledgement. Kris raises his glass to a few who raise them back, shouting inaudible cheers from acoss the room.

His apartment is lit. The music. The heat. This liberating feeling. Kris drinks it all in. He’s 27 tonight and he’s going to spend it dancing and getting drunk.

A clap on his back has Kris turning around to see one of his stylists.

“Happy Birthday!” She yells, kissing him on the cheek. Kris thanks her and dances with her for a bit before heading off to refill his drink.

Who knew that at the age of 27, he’ll have everything he ever wanted in life. He’s considered one of the most popular faces in the country. He has all the money. Modeling opportunities knocked on his doorstep every day. Even Hollywood has taken to casting him in their movies. They like the amount of fans that follow him securing them viewership. This, Kris thinks, is the life.

Another clap on his back has Kris turning around once more, a celebratory cheer ready on his lips for whoever is about to greet him, when he finds it’s his manager.

“Your phone has been ringing every hour.” His annoyed face is illuminated by the flashing call on his phone. “I said you were busy but it doesn’t stop. Please, whoever it is, just deal with it.”

His manager tosses his phone at him and Kris stares at the screen. There’s no name but Kris knows this number. He’s memorized it by heart.

He doesn’t want to answer it. Mainly because if he does, he’ll end up missing his voice and then all this, everything he’s been feeling tonight, will all disappear. He has a way of doing that. Making him feel like he’s not at all free from everything. Making him feel like he’s back home.

Home. No, Kris thinks. Home is here.

Nevertheless, Kris makes his way out of the room and out of his apartment where it’s more quiet. Once he’s alone in the hallway, he takes a deep breath and answers the call.

“Finally,” _He_ says, voice filled with annoyance. Yet Kris manages to smile at that. He can picture his annoyed face scowling at him.

“Hello to you too.” Kris replies.

“Were you deliberately ignoring my calls or were you out partying?”

Kris chuckles, sinking down to the floor to sit.

“I would never deliberately ignore your call, Kyungsoo.”

There’s a small _hmpf_ from the other end of the line and Kris smiles to himself. If only he was here, Kris would kiss him to get rid of the frown on his face.

“So how’s the party?” Kyungsoo asks him.

Kris looks at the closed door where he was dancing with his friends earlier. Earlier, it seemed fun. He was lost in the moment where life seemed fine and he was living the dream. But right now...

“It’s all right. I mean, it’s a party.” He shrugs.

“Yah, hyung. You’re not at all having fun?”

Kris draws a circle with his forefinger on the ground.

“Maybe after a few more beers.” He answers.

Kyungsoo gives a small tsk. “It’s your birthday. You should be enjoying it.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not here.”

The words are out of his mouth before he realized what he just said. Kris shouldn’t have said that and he sighs, leaning his head on the wall behind him and closes his eyes.

“Sorry. I wasn’t starting anything.” Kris says. He truly doesn’t want to start anything tonight. They fight over this a lot. And it always starts because one of them isn’t where the other is. That’s the thing about long distance relationships, Kris guesses.

“Talk to me then.” Kyungsoo says.

If he could reach into his phone and grab Kyungsoo just so he could be here with him, he would. Kris would do that every day if he could. He misses his boyfriend and every day it feels like they’re both drifting further apart. Life has turned for the better for the both of them separately. But when it comes to their relationship, Kris thinks it’s going nowhere.

“I don’t know what to say.” Kris says even though there are a million things he wants to tell him. All selfish things that will only end up with the both of them cutting off the call in rage.

“One at a time then,” Kyungsoo replies, as if he knows about the million things going on in his head.

“Not one of them is pleasant.” Kris gives an unamused laugh.

“Try me.”

Kris tries not to give in. But his emotions are getting in the way and he finally says one after sucking in his breath.

“It’s not working.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t speak and Kris wills himself to continue.

“I just can’t see this working anymore.”

Kris feels his chest tightening. He doesn’t want to fight with Kyungsoo tonight. Not on his birthday. Not tomorrow. Not ever. But it’s just so hard to keep this relationship when it feels like it’s going neither here nor there and he wants Kyungsoo to know.

“What else?” Kyungsoo asks. Kris can’t tell whether he’s angry at him or not. It’s been years and yet Kris still can’t figure that out about him.

“I can’t come visit you whenever you want. You can’t visit me for the same reasons. We’re just too busy.”

Kris really doesn’t want to get into this right now. But he finds that it’s suddenly easier to say all these things out after the first one.

“We can’t even be seen together in public.” He continues.

Dating or not, somehow SM and his management still doesn’t want them all to be seen together which is just ridiculous.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo says afterwards.

“Okay?” Kris asks. After everything he said, all Kyungsoo can say is okay?

“Why, what do you want me to say?”

He doesn’t know.

“Maybe we should…” Kris stops himself from saying it.

“We should what?”

Kris doesn’t know if he imagined it but Kyungsoo sounded like he just sucked in his breath at that. Would Kyungsoo want what he’s about to say too?

“I don’t know. Break up?” Kris finally asks.

There seems to be a long silence. Kris just sits there on the floor holding the phone to his ear. The silence is so loud and Kris wishes Kyungsoo would say something.

He never really thought about it. He did once. That time he left. It left a nasty sour taste on the back of his throat and he felt like throwing up. The thought of breaking up with Kyungsoo always made him feel nauseous.

It feels like that now. But Kris thinks he has to get over it if that’s to happen. Besides, isn’t that where this relationship is going these days?

“Well I’m not breaking up with you over the phone.”

Kris doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. That sounded like Kyungsoo agreed to it. His chest aches and he nods to no one. Of course. They can’t break up over the phone. That would be an asshole thing to do.

“Let’s meet then.” Kris says.

“When?”

“I don’t know. Next month? EXO has that thing here-“

“How about now?”

Now? Kris doesn’t know how that’s possible. He thinks Kyungsoo is crazy. But so is he when he suddenly feels so desperate that Kyungsoo’s voice seems so close and real.

“Now should be a good time.” Kyungsoo says and this time, his voice sounds much closer that Kris takes his phone from his ear and stares at the screen, confused.

In the process of doing so, he feels like someone is watching him. He looks to the side when he finds Kyungsoo standing there with his phone still pressed to his ear. He looks like he just got here and a huge duffel bag is slung across his shoulder. He’s looking at Kris with those wide peircing eyes. Kris is unable to move for a moment. He sits there just processing the fact that Kyungsoo is here. In Beijing. Outside his apartment. He must be the one that’s crazy.

“Kyungsoo?” Kris sort of squeaks as he gets up.

“What? You forgot what I looked like? We saw each other 6 months ago.” Kyungsoo smirks.

“What happened to your hair?” Kris squints at his head. He shaved all his hair off.

“Ah. It’s for this movie I’m doing.” Kyungsoo runs a hand over his head.

“You look good.” Kris says. He sees Kyungsoo’s cheeks redden at that.

Kyungsoo walks over to him and Kris doesn’t tear his gaze away from him, scared that he’s all a figment of his imagination. He drank a lot tonight but he’s not drunk yet. Or maybe he is. He can’t tell.

“I’m here.” Kyungsoo says to him when he’s close.

“Why?” Kris asks, still in disbelief.

“Because,” Kyungsoo smiles up at him. “It’s your birthday.”

“You’re never here on my birthday.” Kris answers back.

“Well that’s the thing about surprises. Sometimes you’re there on each other’s birthdays. Other times you’re not.” Kyungsoo raises an eye at him. “Unless you wanted to break up tonight so this is just me seeing you in person rather than break up over the phone.”

Kris doesn’t let him continue. He closes the gap and gathers Kyungsoo in his arms. His boyfriend is still tiny. Bulked up but tiny and Kris breathes all of him in.

“I didn’t mean all of that. I swear, I didn’t. I was just tired. And I missed you.” Kris is shaking as he says all of that. “I missed you, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo’s hands reach around him to hug him back.

“I missed you too.”

They stay that way for a moment until Kris realizes Kyungsoo is on his toes just to reach around his neck. Kris pulls back so he can stand properly and he smiles. Kyungsoo responds by smacking him on the chest.

“You really were going to break up with me, weren’t you?” Kyungsoo scowls.

Kris only smiles at him. That nauseating feeling is gone now that Kyungsoo is here. Funny how he’s the only remedy.

“Yes. And no.” Kris answers. Kyungsoo just looks at him for clarification. “Yes, I entertained the thought of breaking up with you. And no, because I couldn’t.”

“You’re so weak.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him. “And such a drama queen.”

Kris only chuckles and scoops him back in his arms to gently pin him against the wall and kiss him. He hears Kyungsoo drop his duffel bag as he kisses him back.

“Please tell me you’re staying for awhile.” Kris asks in between kisses.

“Three days. And then I have to go back to work.”

Three days. It’s short but it’ll do. Even if it was just for a minute. Having Kyungsoo here is what matters.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says later when the party’s over and they’re in bed naked in each other’s arms.

“Yeah?” Kris asks, staring at his boyfriend, still mesmerized at how he’s in his bed in his arms.

“It’s working.”

“What?” Kris asks.

“This. Us. It’s still working.” Kyungsoo strokes his cheek. “We’ll just have to make a bit of effort from now on.”

Kris nods.

They’ll be fine. For some reason, Kris believes in that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kers!  
> Also, I miss KrisSoo. ALSO, this ship will never die to me.


End file.
